


we don't eat

by raininginthestreets



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (He does), And the Universe Says Hey, Eating Disorder, Fire Nation Airships Are Larger Than They Appear, Food Issues, From Issues With Food Security, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Let Zuko Say Fuck, Panic Attack, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, When You're Already Fucked, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, fuck ozai, he need some milk, not anything specific/graphic just mostly eating less, sokka is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininginthestreets/pseuds/raininginthestreets
Summary: Zuko learns a little something when he gets thrown into a cell in the Boiling Rock.And he may have Issues with dads.Why thefuckdid this have to be brought to his attentionnow?if this is redemption, why do i bother at allthere’s nothing to mention, and nothing has changedstill i’d rather be working at something, than praying for the rainso i wander on, till someone else is saved
Comments: 71
Kudos: 905
Collections: A:tla





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW/Disclaimer: Deals with food anxiety and effects of abuse. Everyone reacts differently to trauma and food insecurity. Based on how I've been affected and then made it a little worse.
> 
> Edited but by me. 
> 
> Lyrics are from We Don't Eat by James Vincent McMarrow

Zuko hadn’t realized that this would be an issue. There were a lot of things that he could have, _should have_ , worried about. Where was Sokka’s dad? Will Suki attempt revenge? How will they escape? Could they escape? What if the other inmates learned who he was? 

As he was shoved into his cell, it wasn’t the idea of torture that created a ball of tension in his stomach. Nor was it the possibility of never leaving.

_I don't have food._

Yes, the Boiling Rock had group meals. Or they were brought food. There was food on the island and in his stomach. But he didn’t control it.

_This is new_. 

After his time alone, away from Uncle, there were always opportunities for food. He had money or his blades or meat preserves in his pack. 

But now, behind bars and in a prisoner’s outfit, he had no food. There was no way to get it. 

_I don’t have food._ And there goes the electric shock of panic that has become too familiar and _fuck_ breathing goes to shit too. _Focus. Sokka, Suki. Escape plan._

A deep breath in. Hold. Breathe out. Repeat. Turns out he has an issue with food, which wasn’t something he was aware of. Not the best place to learn that he’s a little more fucked up than he thought. Ignore the panic, the desperation, the need, and focus on the now.

He decided to stay with Sokka and Suki even as he has to swallow bile. It's worth it, he tells himself. He can go another day. For Sokka. For Sokka’s father. For his place with the Avatar and his group.

They were on the airship, heading back to the air temple, when Zuko found the kitchen. All the tension, the stress, left his body with an exhale. It's _stocked_ because of course it is. This was Azula’s airship and the princess only gets the best. 

His face cracked into a smile, the first one since this flying off with Sokka, and scrambled toward the cabinets. 

He’s got a pack that he grabbed from the supply room he found while exploring the ship and it is _so_ satisfying to be able to fill it up.

Once his pack is heavy with non perishables and water skins, he sat cross legged on the counter, the bag a comfortable weight strapped securely to his back. He was gorging on a mango when Suki, Sokka, and his father walk in.

Zuko tensed because he had mango juice running down his face and he was sitting on the kitchen counter, surrounded by food he’s pulled down and out of cabinets, looking like absolute shit. And yes. He knows that Chief Hakoda is not his father but Sokka’s. He’s Sokka’s _dad_ and leader of the village he partially destroyed and _shit_ if he wasn't at least a little on edge from the lack of food. 

It wasn't so much panic he felt when he locked eyes with the Chief (not like when he realized there was no food) but fear. It was low and dull; not electrifying like the panic. His breath easier to keep even. While his hands shake it's not noticeable.

Zuko finished the last bite of the mango as the three took in the state of the kitchen. Hopping down from the counter brought the attention back to him and Zuko bowed, clumsily and without the flame, and held it as he spoke.

“Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. I deeply apologize for sailing into your village and endangering your children in my hunter for the Avatar,” He took a shallow breath, eyes on his feet, as he continued. “Suki of Kyoshi Island, I would also like to formally apologize to you and your town for the fear and damage that I caused. I understand that there is nothing I can say or do to right the wrongs of the past and that I accept any and all consequences of my actions.”

Yeah, _fuck_ , he hadn’t spoken so much since telling Ozai that he was leaving. There was a silence in the kitchen that Zuko did not like but he didn't dare break the bow. If one of the warriors decide to attack, he will not fight. If Chief Hakoda was in any way a similar leader or father to Ozai then Zuko is leaving himself vulnerable to a beating but it's _okay_. He was going to do this apology the right way. 

“Rise, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko did, stiffly, and did not relax. 

The Chief did not look angry, exactly, but stern. Suki and Sokka’s eyes were wide and staring. Zuko made sure that his eye did _not_ twitch in irritation (What? Did they not think that he could apologize? He knew he fucked up, thank you).

“I acknowledge your apology and recognize your current actions, efforts, and goodwill towards my children and their mission.”

Zuko bowed again, this time with the flame. Chief Hakoda stepped away from Sokka, allowing him to pass, and he fled.

It’s not forgiveness and Suki didn’t even say anything but he knows where he stands, now. He’s a tool, a means to an end, at the very least. At best, they consider him to be an uneasy ally. 

At worst, well...

He shouldn’t have eaten the entire mango.

They make it back to camp in one piece. There may have never been fishing involved in the trip but they did bring back food. And Chief Hakoda, Suki. And Chit Sang. With the group too distracted with the new arrivals, Zuko was able to get to his room without anyone noticing.

That didn’t stop Sokka from bringing him dinner later that night.

“Hey, we missed you around the fire. You feeling alright?”

Zuko breathed out and let the candle go. “Yeah, just a long day.” He reached out from his seated position and grabbed the bowl that Sokka brought. “Thank you.”

“Course. Not gonna let you starve.”

Zuko shrugged in response. It was what Azula would’ve done.

“Anyway, you know you’re still allowed to eat with us, right? Like, my dad and Suki being here doesn’t change things. Especially since you apologized.”

Zuko kept his face down. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Dude.” Sokka plopped down in front of him, off-center because of the candle. “You’re part of the group now. You risked your life for our dad. I know I want you out there.”

“Katara-”

“She’s still mad, yeah, but she’s also thankful. She just needs some more time but I think she’s starting to warm up.”

“If you say so.”

“Look. We’ll be up for a while. Come hang out with us sometime before lights out.”

Zuko nodded.

“Promise?”

He huffed. “Yes, Sokka, I promise.”

The smile that he got in return was blinding. 

Suddenly, his chest didn’t feel as tight.

He ended up joining the rest of the group around the fire, between Aang and Toph. The Chief had one of his children on each side, with Suki next to Sokka and Chit Sang between her and Toph. 

It was nice, being around others who wouldn’t kill him if they knew the truth of who he was. They might still kill him, of course, but not because of that. 

That didn’t mean he relaxed, however. Not with Chief Hakoda and Chit Sang.

He  _ knew _ that what his father did was wrong. He was a child. It was cruel and unloving and monstrous. Even before that, the way he was treated was wrong. These are facts. The truth. Zuko  _ knows _ that decent people, decent  _ fathers _ , are nothing like Ozai.

That didn’t change the fact that Zuko couldn’t fucking  _ relax _ . Each too sudden laugh, too large movements, were met with a flinch. There was no reason to react, to brace for an impact that won’t come.

The men were too far away, for one. There was more fire than not separating them. The Chief was a good man. This was a fact. They saved Chit Sang’s life. This was also a fact.

As the night progressed, Zuko was able to turn the flinches into closed eyes and deep breaths. 

The only person who seemed to notice anything was Toph. By the third unexpected loud noise she pressed their arms together. It helped, eventually.

Fuck. He knew that Ozai fucked him up. And Azula. Especially Azula. He understood that. He didn’t realize that it could affect him like this.

First the food.

Now afraid of random adults.

Surrounded by people willing and able to kill him.

Well, at least one person. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i moved to the coast, under a mountain  
>  swam in the ocean, slept on my own  
> at dawn i would watch the sun cut ribbons through the bay  
> i’d remember all the things my mother wrote_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter? But Jay! You said the next one would be another week or two!
> 
> Yeah, you're right. But then I got the most hits/kudos/subs/bookmarks that ive ever gotten in two days and was motivated. 
> 
> And I lied about another thing.
> 
> They'll prob be a chapter three. Should be up by next Saturday. Unless I lie again.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has clicked on, commented, and left kudos! Yall rock. Enjoy!

“Hey, Sparky. Are you doing okay?”

It was the next day, early morning, that Toph interrupted his mediation. His poor attempt at it, anyway. 

“Fine.”

“I know that you know that I know that that is a lie.”

“I’ll be fine.” Zuko sighed and relaxed his pose. “Just figured some stuff out that I need to work through.”

“Does it have anything to do with your heartbeat last night? Or the bag stuffed full of food in your room?”

He let himself fall onto his back, looking up at Toph from the floor.

“Both, then.”

“I’m dealing with it, alright? I know there's something, okay, several, things wrong with me. It won’t affect Aang’s teaching or the team. So leave it alone, okay?”

“Are you-?” Toph cut herself off. “I get that you’ve had a shitty time of it but I don’t care about all that. I’m asking because I care about you, dumbass. I know you don’t feel safe here but you need to know that you  _ are _ .”

Zuko scowled, though it meant nothing to Toph. “No, I’m not. Azula’s out there. Sooner or later she’s going to show up.”

“I mean with us. We protect each other here. Even if Katara is an ass, you’re part of our group now. Deal with it.”

The way Toph said it, her ‘accept the truth, fucker’ attitude made Zuko’s lips quirk up. “Only because that sounds like a threat.”

“It is a threat. I can promise you that Katara and Sokka's dad is a good dude and that Chit Sang guy's just happy to be here.”

So, she noticed. “You think I don’t know that? I know I’m not normal. I get it, okay? I get afraid and flinch and I try not to but I can’t help it! I know there’s nothing to fear! I know I’m an idiot!” Zuko sat back up, back hunched and facing away from Toph. “I don’t need you coming over here and pointing out how fucked up I am.”

“Seriously. Did you not hear me just say I care about you? This isn’t some ‘Let’s All Laugh At Zuko’ moment. Bottom line, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. You’re safe with me. Can you get that through your thick skull?”

Was this aggressive caring something he lost with Azula? He preferred it over the manipulation type. “Fine,” finally works its way out of his mouth. If anyone had to know, he didn’t hate that it was Toph. She was the one to vouch for him and stick with him after he joined. And she never used that to get anything from him (except making him carry her; he did burn her feet).

There was a heavy pause before Toph spoke again. “Good. I’ll go get Twinkle Toes and send him to you. Don’t forget he’s mine in the afternoon.”

After a morning of training Zuko let Aang go for lunch before he had to work with Toph. The only meal the group tended to eat together was dinner. For the most part, everyone was free to eat at any time. It was odd, after the rigid schedule of the palace. It was a nice change, for the most part.

Justifying skipping breakfast: he was busy training Aang. And by the time they did stop he wasn’t hungry anymore. Besides, he reasoned, they came back from the prison with three extra mouths. Two of those were adults.

The warship only had so much food, after all. 

He kept himself busy in the afternoon with helping Katara fix some clothes (on the opposite side of the common area) and practicing his forms for both his firebending and broadswords. It kept away the newest members of the group and the kids from the invasion. With Aang busy with Toph and Sokka with his dad, no one bothered him.

He joined the others during dinner, sitting next to and behind Toph. If anyone noticed he took a smaller portion than usual, they didn’t comment on it.

If he only ate what food was offered to while he had a pack full of food in his room, well, who was going to care?

Zuko was running through a firebending form with Aang a couple days later when he spotted Chief Hakoda settling down against the wall. Watching. Silently.

He did  _ not _ trip transitioning to the next stance and the breath he took was no deeper than normal. 

He wasn’t the student, Ozai wasn’t here and neither was Azula, he told himself. Hakoda was not his father nor was he a firebender. He won’t notice if his foot is slightly off center. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t pivot as cleanly as his sister.  _ It’s okay _ .

These weren’t things that he should have had to tell himself. He should have known them already. His fight to keep his breathing normal and the ball in his chest to  _ stay _ in his chest made the session end later than usual. 

As he and Aang bowed to each other, Hakoda stood. He waited until Aang left before he approached Zuko.

“Prince Zuko. I hope I wasn’t intruding.” His face was relaxed, stance casual.

“It’s just Zuko, sir. And no, you weren’t.” Respect. It was important. That wasn’t a lesson that he learned from Ozai, no, but Uncle. Being polite and respectful was helpful when one didn’t know what the  _ fuck _ was happening.

“Just Zuko, then.” He smiled, nice and easy, and the wrinkles around his eyes crinkled. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you but my children have kept me quite busy yesterday.”

“You have, sir?” He held his hands behind his back, uncertain if only he could see them shaking. The fact that the open posture made him seem less threatening was a bonus.

“Both Katara and Sokka had already told me about you when we gathered for the invasion–”

Breath. Four in. Hold two. Four out. Hold two.

“–however, Sokka told me how you protected them before you joined. And also what happened at the Boiling Rock before I arrived. I wanted to thank you–”

“Sir.” Zuko was mortified.  _ Thank him?  _ He was the reason they needed protection in the first place. And it was his fault their forces failed, too. He had to know this, he was a Chief! A leader! 

And Zuko just interrupted him.

“I do not deserve your thanks, Chief Hakoda. Both instances were a direct result from my actions.”

“I–” The Chief pinched the bridge of his nose. “Zuko. You apologized for your mistakes and you’re actively working to correct them. You willingly left the Fire Nation, your home, to help us fight not just your country but also your father. You are a child, like just about everyone else in this temple.”

Zuko might have been shaking, just a little. And his vision might have narrowed. 

_ He is not my father. _

Which was good because he was angry.

“That doesn’t excuse what I’ve done!”

He hasn’t raised his voice like this since–

“No, it doesn’t.”

Hands stilled at his side, chest relaxed, throat closed up. Weakened legs. Acceptance. 

Finally, someone saw him as he was: a pretender, a fake, a traitor. No bubbly monk pretending as if nothing happened. No blind earthbender forcing him to act as if these kids weren’t his enemies a month ago.

“No,” Zuko’s voice  _ didn’t  _ break. “It doesn’t.”

“However, your mistakes don’t negate what good you  _ have _ done.” Though the Chief sounded gentle, Zuko didn’t raise his eyes to look at him  _ I am your loyal son _ . “I’ve made mistakes.” The man groaned as he lowered himself onto the ground. “There have been choices that I’m not proud of. I know it may be difficult to hear right now, but you can’t let your mistakes affect how you treat yourself.”

_ He knows _ .

“I’m fine,” he said in automatic defense.

“I’ve only seen you eat dinner the entire time I’ve been here. I know how much food a firebender needs.”

_ I’m not doing anything wrong.  _

Zuko raised an eyebrow as a tentative calm washed over him. “Are you saying that I don’t? Either way, I’ve got my own food.” Not a lie, exactly. It was true. The implication that he was eating it was…. Yeah, that was a lie.

Chief Hakoda nodded, accepting his words. “Very well.” He shifted his legs, moving to sit on his knees. “While it seems that I make you uncomfortable, Zuko, you are a friend of son’s and you have his trust. That means you also have mine, as well as my protection.”

Zuko bowed his head. “Thank you, Chief Hakoda.”

“You can just call me Hakoda, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what ya thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _that we don’t eat until your father’s at the table  
>  we don’t drink until the devil’s turned to dust  
> never once has any man i’ve met been able to love  
> so if i were you, i’d have a little trust_
> 
> TW: Tags updated. Non-graphic panic attack. People need different things during an attack and its always always best to try to ask what they need instead of assuming and crowding them. Touch can be grounding, yes, but that is not the default.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter. i loved writing for this fandom and this character, specifically. thanks everyone for subscribing, bookmarking, kudo-ing, and commenting. i hope to do some more fics in the future. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

There wasn’t much time for Zuko to feel too embarrassed about his talk with Hakoda. Thanks, Azula.

Then there was a comet approaching, training to do, a house to trash, and a world to save. 

Being in the beach house didn’t help make things any clearer. Just because it had memories of a happier time didn’t mean it  _ was _ happy.

Even after all the fucked up shit that Ozai had done to him, he wouldn't have been able to admit to the shame he felt when he told Aang that he needed to be put down. He was a cruel man, a ruthless leader, and hardly a father. 

He wasn’t a good man, barely a human, Zuko knew.

But he was his father.

And that scared the shit out of him.

Sokka was  _ so _ much like his father: smart, funny, a good leader, a warrior. They looked similar, walked almost the same. It was okay for Sokka to be like Hakoda. Natural, even.

Zuko couldn’t afford to have anything in common with his own. 

His country, friends, Uncle; they didn’t deserve that.

That’s why, even after the coronation, he kept his old room in the palace. He kept his earth kingdom clothes, the stolen broadswords.

He made his own tea, dressed himself (mostly), and walked on his own.

It was okay to have a stash of food in his room because it wasn’t something that Ozai would do.

He wouldn’t dread having to face his own father's advisors and generals.

He wouldn’t flinch each time there was a loud noise. 

Or when someone swung their hands too close to his head.

Or when there was a sudden voice coming in from his left.

His heart wouldn’t go fucking nuts (Toph’s words) whenever there was anyone that reminded him of his father.

Ozai wasn’t normal, per say, but he wasn’t like Zuko.

His fuck-up’s were a source of comfort, at first, when servants would sink to their knees as he passed, beg for forgiveness, flinch if he scowled. He wasn’t his father, he knew, and they would learn.

It was one of those things, though, that he  _ knew _ . He knew that he wasn’t his father, that he always had access to food, that just because someone raised their voice didn’t mean he was going to get it. He knew these things.

That didn’t stop him from keeping a bag packed with clothes, money, and food always ready to go. It didn’t mean that he stopped flinching away from others, avoiding older men, or practicing on his own (or with Sokka).

It was a couple months after the comet, when his staff first started trusting him ~~_to protect to keep calm to be good_~~ that he almost slipped.

Uncle had just left for Ba Sing Se to reclaim his tea shop when Zuko held a banquet with his advisors and world leaders. 

He was talking to a member of the staff, watching Sokka and Katara reunite with their father, when an advisor interrupted, claiming what he  _ really _ thought of the Water Tribes. Loudly and offensively.

Zuko watched as Chief Hakoda go still in his children's arms, murder in his eyes, as he turned to the advisor. He never got the chance to say anything,

Zuko straightened his back, put on his most regal face, and turned his body just a degree towards the offensive speaker. “Excuse me?”

“M-my lord, forgive me. I meant nothing by it.” 

He fully faced the man, now prostrated. He had been expecting a fight, not… an apology.

There was a moment of rage where his body was screaming at him to do  _ something _ while every muscle refused to move. He could feel each finger move towards the man and each twitch of his face.

_ This is how you let others treat you? And your friends?  _

There was, for a second, where the only thing he wanted in the world was to strike this man down. 

_ It would be so easy, so satisfying _ .

It was wrong, he knew, so he inhaled.

And exhaled; a breath of smoke and sparks.

“Guards.” Two Kyoshi Warriors pulled the man to his feet, hands holding him tight. “You are dismissed, stripped of rank and land. The Warriors will see you out."

Zuko then addressed the crowd, “Excuse me,” because  _ fuck _ .

He walked with much more calm than he felt into the hallway and to a spare and empty room.

He collapsed against a corner, sliding down the wall.

He knew that he wasn’t like his father.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t become him.

That’s where Sokka found him a couple of minutes later: in a corner, head between his knees, telling himself that he  _ will not _ be like Ozai.

“Zuko, hey, I need you to breathe with me, dude.”

And Agni, Sokka. The person who’s chest he was pulled tight against, trying to match each rise and fall he felt across his back.

It was with Sokka’s breath across the side of his neck, Hakoda entering the room, and missing Uncle so much that it  _ hurt _ that he realized he could never be his father.

He was hyperventilating in front of a friend and his father, both war heroes and world leaders, as a world leader himself. They both knew that he always had food in his rooms, in a bag, ready to go. They knew about his scar, his sister, his mother, his firebending teachers. They knew about his father, the turtle-duck pond, how he likes his tea, and what time he wakes up in the morning.

They knew these things like he knew that his behavior and thoughts weren’t right. Like he knew that he won’t become his father.

They also understood. And not just the two people in the room with him right now, listening to him struggling to breath. Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, his Uncle. They understood him just like how he now knows, and accepts, that he won’t become Ozai. He can’t.

He has and will refuse to.

His breathing returned to him slowly, hindered by hiccups. His face was wet and his eyes felt sore.

Sokka was still hugging him. Zuko allowed himself, for the first time since before the comet, to relax into someone’s arms.

Leaning back into Sokka’s chest he looked up from his knees and came face-to-face with Hakoda. 

“Hey, kid, you back with us?”

Zuko wasn’t a kid, hadn’t been for a long time, but he didn't fight it. He nodded, trying to not feel like a mess.

“Is there something I can get you? Water, food?” He looked like such a dad at that moment. Which didn’t make much sense seeing how he was always a dad. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern; the rest of his face was calm and serious. 

He cared.

Zuko shook his head, opening his mouth to speak before clearing his throat. “Just give me a minute and I’ll be alright.”

“Dude, seriously?”

“Sokka.”

Zuko’s eyes did  _ not _ tear up. 'Course he didn't want the Firelord breaking down in his lap. “Right, sorry.” He attempted to get out of Sokka’s arms only for him to tighten his hold. “You can let me go, now,” Zuko said, irritated. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, not happening. You don’t get to go anywhere that's not your room or the turtle-duck pond. And I’m going to hug the shit out of you before that happens.”

“Oh.” 

“Oh?”

“I thought you wanted me to get up.”

“Nope,” Sokka said, resolutely. 

Zuko sighed. “Fine.”

“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Hakoda asked.

“Not… really. Just-” Zuko took a deep breath. “Got angry. Didn’t like it. Hasn’t happened before, not like that.”

“Ozai?”

“I- uh, yeah.”

“We don’t all become our parents, Zuko. I didn’t, thank Tui and La.” Hakoda looked over his head to his son, contemplating something. “Sokka, would you mind getting some water? And crackers, please.”

There was a beat of silence before Sokka let go, pushing himself off the ground. “I’ll get Katara to put some ice in it.”

Zuko scooted to lean against the wall, Hakoda joining him. 

“My parents died long before Sokka and Katara came along. My father was not a nice man.” Hakoda closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head to the wall. “There were times, especially with Sokka, that had me thinking like him. But I refused. I wouldn’t treat my child like he treated me. It's a choice, always.” He turned to face Zuko. “It won’t be easy at times. You always have to be aware.”

Zuko nodded, his throat closed and eyes watering. This was an exhausting day.

Hakoda held an arm up. “Come here.”

Zuko fell into his side, Hakoda pulling him in tight. “You won’t become your father, Zuko. We won’t let you. But most importantly, I know that you won’t let yourself. You’ll choose the right choice.”

“Thank you, Hakoda.”

“Of course, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _am I an honest man and true  
>  have I been good to you at all  
> oh I'm so tired of playing these games  
> we'd just be running down  
> the same old lines, the same old stories of  
> breathless trains and, worn down glories  
> houses burning, worlds that turn on their own_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are love. They are life. I enjoy screaming at the Void (you!) and doubly enjoy it when the Void screams back at me.
> 
> I've got at least one more chapter planned. Expect it in one to two weeks. Maybe sooner. Comment any ideas/suggestions you got!


End file.
